scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
BiggestThomasFan's Thomas and Friends US VHS ideas (based on Thomas and His Friends Help Out)
These are BiggestThomasFan's Thomas and Friends US VHS ideas that are based on the real Thomas video, Thomas and His Friends Help Out. Like that video, these ones have one episode from volumes 1-11. Thomas' Sodor Tales Episodes #Come Out, Henry! #A Proud Day for James #Thomas Gets Bumped #A Cow on the Line #The Runaway #Henry's Forest #Percy Runs Away #Henry's Special Coal #A New Friend for Thomas #Heroes #Escape Notes/Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *Distributed in 1997 by Video Treasures. Front Cover *Thomas at Elsbridge from "The Runaway" Back Cover *Gordon, James, Henry and Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds from "A Proud Day for James" *Bill and Ben at the quarry from "Heroes" Really Useful Engines Episodes #Henry to the Rescue #Thomas and the Conductor #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #Old Iron #Better Late Than Never #The Trouble with Mud #Donald and Douglas #The Flying Kipper #Tender Engines #Bulgy #Oliver Owns Up Notes/Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *Distributed in 1998 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Front Cover *Thomas at Dryaw from "Thomas and the Guard" Back Cover *Gordon and James at Tidmouth Sheds from "Time for Trouble" *Oliver and Duck from "Bulgy" Pulling Together Episodes #A Big Day for Thomas #Thomas Goes Fishing #Diesel Does it Again #Double Trouble #Pop Goes the Diesel #Trust Thomas #Henry's Special Coal #Toby The Tram Engine #Percy Takes the Plunge #Wrong Road #All at Sea Notes/Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *Distributed in 1999 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Front Cover *Top: Thomas and Percy *Bottom: Bill, Ben and Gordon from "Wrong Road" Back Cover *Henry and Percy from "A Scarf for Percy" *Duck on the turntable from "Pop Goes the Diesel" Trouble on the Railway Episodes #Trouble for Thomas #Terence the Tractor #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #James in a Mess #Diesel's Devious Deed #Mavis #The Flying Kipper #Tenders and Turntables #Daisy #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Song *Thomas' Anthem Notes/Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *Distributed in 2000 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Front Cover *Top: Thomas and James *Bottom: Bill and Ben puffing through Wellsworth from "The Diseasel" Back Cover *Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt from "Trouble for Thomas" *Percy covered in fruit from "Percy, James and the Fruitful Day" Thomas' Fun-Filled Ride Episodes #Thomas Saves the Day #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Donald's Duck #Duck Takes Charge #A Close Shave for Duck #Toby's Tightrope #Toby the Tram Engine #Trouble in the Shed #Percy's Predicament #James Goes Buzz Buzz #Percy's Ghostly Trick Notes/Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *Distributed in 2001 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Front Cover *Top: Thomas and Toby *Bottom: Duck and Edward from "A Close Shave for Duck" Back Cover *Toby on the tightrope from "Toby's Tightrope" *Edward from "Edward's Exploit" On Track for Railway Adventures Episodes #Thomas Gets Tricked #James Learns a Lesson #Percy and the Signal #Percy Proves a Point #Gordon Takes a Dip #No Joke for James #Tenders and Turntables #Percy Runs Away #Whistles and Sneezes #One Good Turn #Woolly Bear Notes/Trivia *Narrated by George Carlin. *Distributed in 2002 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Goofs *The back cover shows a picture from Foolish Freight Cars, but that episode does not appear on this video. Front Cover *Top: Thomas and Edward *Bottom: Percy and Harold from "Percy Proves a Point" Back Cover *Edward and James at Maron from "Foolish Freight Cars" *Gordon in the ditch from "Gordon Takes a Dip" Category:Thomas VHS Ideas Category:Vhs